Why Are We Watching This?
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: Susan, Abby, and Sam are watching "Grey's Anatomy" and making fun of it. Just a fun storyline I thought up. Open to ideas for continuing it, please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish I did.

Author's Note: This is not meant to bash Grey's Anatomy, I just came up with this idea and thought it would be fun. I'd like to continue with it so ideas would be greatly appreciated. Please read and review! Thanks!

It is a particularly slow Thursday night at County General Hospital. Susan and Abby are in the Lounge watching Grey's Anatomy.

"Seriously, why are we watching this? It's ridiculous."

"Because it's addicting and we have nothing better to do," Abby replied.

"We work in a hospital and are watching a hospital drama on television. What does that say about us?"

"That we don't get out much?" Abby quipped.

"That's what I was afraid of…"

"Shh it's back!" Abby hissed.

"Wait now which one is that? McDreamy or McSteamy or McGodly?" Susan asked, puzzled.

"Get with it will you. McDreamy is the dark haired neurosurgeon dating the whiny resident, McSteamy is the asshole, and there is no McGodly."

"Oh, right…and how do you know all this?"

"Shut up," Abby teased, "sometimes they have interesting medical cases…"

"Yeah, that's why you watch it….they have a pregnant man as a patient! Are you kidding me with this?!"

"Ok well maybe this week isn't a great example…"

They both laugh.

Sam walks into the Lounge, "Hey what're you guys watching?"

"Grey's Anatomy," Abby replies sheepishly.

Sam laughs, "Yeah it's my guilty pleasure too. They never show any nurses though. Like the entire hospital runs on just doctors."

"Good point. And it's always just these main surgeons running around the hospital. I wish it was that easy to get a surgeon to the ER," joked Susan.

"Hey, it's TV, it's not supposed to be realistic," Abby interjected.

All three women sit in silence and watch the show for awhile.

"Isn't it nice how the patients stories are all nicely wrapped up in an hour? I wish it was really like that," Susan mused.

"Oh wait, it's the last ten minutes, cue the dramatic music to go along with the emotional turmoil the doctors are in!" Abby laughs, "Seriously, it's a joke. They only saw like four patients the entire episode."

"Oh and here comes the voiceover narration to tie together the theme and give us a moral lesson!" says Sam.

"That Meredith, she's got some problems, I don't know how she even functions sometimes," replies Abby.

"Yeah, people like her don't exist in the real world," said Susan sarcastically, "If you were one of these characters it would definitely be Meredith."

"What? That is so not true..." Abby replies.

"Oh come on, you're as dark and twisty as it gets!" Susan jokes.

"Ok well then you're definitely Bailey. The wise, no nonsense boss with a heart." Abby says.

"Aww thanks. But I don't yell like her? Do I?"

"You have your moments," Abby laughs.

"I should call them and tell them to put some nurses on this damn show," Sam scoffs, "So who's our McDreamy?"

Just then Morris walks into the Lounge. The women bust out into a fit of laughter.

"Definitely not," Sam laughs.

"What? What's going on in here? A slumber party?!" yells Morris.

"Yeah, get out," Abby replies.

Morris gets a cup of coffee, shoots the girls a dirty look, and sulks out of the room. They explode with laughter once he leaves.

"Wait did you see the episode with the Ferry Boat crash? They're always doing something extreme just to get people's attention. Like all of that can really happen to one hospital," Sam scoffed.

"It's basically a soap opera. The patients are only there so they can pretend to be doctors in between boffing each other in the on call rooms," says Abby.

"Well, that does happen in real life," Susan laughs.

"I wish the men here looked like those guys. I'd take that McSteamy any day," Abby muses.

"Well I think our McDreamy could be…Carter? Maybe? Although Gates would love the title," Susan says.

"And we've got plenty of assholes but no one nearly as hot as McSteamy," Sam laments.

"Very true," Abby concurs.

"I love George, he's so sweet and innocent…come to think of it, that's how Carter was when he first started!" Susan laughs.

"What? I can't even imagine Carter as a student," Abby says.

"Aw, you should've seen it. He was so cute and innocent. Fumbling around, completely unsure of himself. We really gave him a hard time back then." Susan reminisces.

"And did you ever notice that half of the show takes place in the elevators? If you could pick up a hot doctor in the elevator I'd live in there," Sam said jokingly.

They all laugh.


End file.
